


Our love and future

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Family Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Shuichi likes Kaito, They been friends since high school and now that they finish with high school and ready for college.What will Shuichi do?





	Our love and future

Shuichi's P.O.V

This is my friend Kaito Momota, we met during high school and finally finish together; we are like best friends, two peas in a pod, we do everything together but I have a crush on him....Im not sure if this feeling of love will ruin our friendship....Im coming out to say my feelings for him but many times i see him hang around Maki they must have feelings for each other, i cant put my finger on it but should i confess before Maki, Im not jealous of her or anything she's like a sister to me i guess.

Kaito and i are at a cafe, just for a drink, nothing too heavy on this beautiful sunny day; Kaito wanted us to see a movie that recently came out, i dont watch movies often, i just stay home and watch whatever i can watch, i dont hate the outdoors or anything being at home is much better. The movie was okay, would give it a 5.5/10. Now me and Kaito are here just from some ice teas coffee and a water, i take a sip of my tea mmm prefect! i always come here for a drink or so. 

Anyway Kaito was done talking about his colleges and then head to NASA, Its a years from now he is prepared for anything, he also talked about having kids but with who? i ask him with who and he told me its someone very close, i felt my heart break alittle...I brush it off and we talk for an hour or so.

Night time 

Me and Kaito were heading around town before we go home, Kaito have been like himself since high school, i was just a loner and he was kinda popular...I would relived that moment he ask if we could hang out and all, the good days and th good memories. I stop bcause Kaito was getting something to eat from the food truck, i waid for him; finish order so we sit and enjoy part the night time.

Kaito looks at me, putting down his little tray of fries "Hey Shuichi?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you think you'll be fine a few months without me being around with all the college and stuff"  
"I think i can handle college pretty well, i have to keep up my studies"  
He chuckles "The same old Shuichu, a nerd and someone i like"  
I pull my knees up close to my chest and nod "I never change have i?"  
"Well not much, still the smart Shuichi i know and love"  
"Love?" i look at him, he nods "Yeah i love you shuichi"  
"As a friend or something else?"  
He leans over and kiss my lips....Kaito likes me, i shut my eyes; wrap my arms around his neck for a passionate kiss our tongue intertwine with each other, Kaito deepen the kiss by soon move away with a string of our saliva, we catc some air and my heart flutters......Love....I never thought he like me back....

A few years later 

No one P.O.V 

"Wait Luna i need to change you!" Saihara is kinda running after his daughter but she got caught by her older brother Kouki, he's only 10 years old and she's 1 years old "Thank you Kouki"  
"Dad when is he coming home" Kouki ask him, Saihara holds his daughter which she was a jumpy one "He'll be home later, did you finish your homework?"  
"Dad i always finish my homework"  
Saihara smile "Oh yeah i forgot my straight A son" he pets his head, heading to his daughter room to change her.

Later the day 

Kaito walk in and see his daughter is running towards him, he squats down and open his arm "Luna!" she giggles and hugs him "Dad!" Kouki runs up to him and hope on his back, Kouki has Kaito's eye colors, Shuichi hair color, he has some spike that pointed kinda upwards wearing a Star Wars shirt and some black short(Pjs) Luna on the hand, she is wear a onies it is purple with pink mix together and some little stars on it, she hair purple hair that is braided up by Shuichi and Shuichi eye color so the kids have mostly Kaito or Shuichi facial features, Kouki has Shuichi lower lashes only one of them but Luna does not. Kaito laugh "What are you guys doing up?"  
"Dad fell asleep agin, we were watching a space movie" Kouki say "Dad dad can you tell us about space" he ask, Kaito does not mind at all, he's kids well mostly Kouki really loves space....Hm wonder where he got that from. 

The on by 

Kaito and Saihara lay on the bed, Shuichi lean over to kiss him good night

Holding his hand they say their good night 

Little did you know

Shuichi and Kaito have rings on If you like it then put a ring on it


End file.
